Chronos: Revenge of the Darkness
by Tays Hale Lestrange
Summary: Chronos voltou a vida e jogou uma maldição no Santuário. Assim, a Atena os Cavaleiros de 1743 foram revividos para, junto com Shion e Dohko, treinaram as Justiças de Atena e acabarem de vez com o Titã do Tempo. FICHAS ABERTAS!


_**Chronos: Revenge of the Darkness**_

_**By: Tays H. Lestrange**_

N/A: Essa vai ser uma fic de fichas, mais ou menos como a que eu postei antes, mas como não sei escrever fics de época, deixei aquela outra de lado... Gomenasai a quem fez ficha para a outra, de verdade.

Bom a história é o seguinte:

Chronos levantou da tumba mofada (again) e lançou seu cosmo sobre a Atena atual e seus Golds, fazendo com que ela perdesse a essência divina, ou seja, não sendo mais uma deusa, e os Golds virando estátuas (dando origem a tradição pras gerações futuras de ter uma estátua de cada cavaleiro que defendeu a casa específica) ai, o cavaleiro de taça, que mesmo sendo de prata é tão poderoso quanto os de ouro (assim como o Orfeu, o Hakurei e etc.) dá a sua vida para trazer os dez Golds que morreram em 1743, porque o Shion não foi afetado, porque não era mais um Gold (tecnicamente) e o Dohko também não porque tava em Rozan. Ao mesmo tempo, o cosmo de Atena mantém "vivos" (tipo num estado vegetativo) todos os seus "corpos" desde as eras mitológicas, reencarnando imediatamente em seu ultimo corpo (aka Sasha *_*) Como não tinha cavaleiro de Áries, a Sasha deixou o Shion mais novo (cof, sexy '_'). O resto é o mesmo que eu tinha planejado para a outra fic, mas nessa a Saori criou as Justiças na era atual, são os protetores máximos da deusa, treinados pelos Cavaleiros de outro. Vou escolher quatro fichas como na anterior.

**Nome**:

**Idade**: incluir nascimento (dd/mm) e 14 e 16 anos.

**Sexo:**

**Nacionalidade**:

**Aparência**:

**Personalidade**: sem canons, pelo amor de Hades!(Com "canons" eu quero dizer que não quero um poço de bondade e inocência, ou um cubo de gelo, ou demônios disfarçados, ok?)

**História**: não precisar escrever a bíblia, só o básico.

**Poderes**: quero criatividade (todo mundo com telecinese não rola né?), mas sem exageros, ok?

**Golpes**: No fim, você terá que escolher um mestre para ter as mesmas técnicas, aqui você só coloca os golpes do que você escolher na seção "Mestres". Além deles, você pode ter um só seu. Vejam bem, UM. Por exemplo, e se você tiver um mestre que tem "trocentas" técnicas, como fica? So, um golpe próprio apenas.

**Particularidades**: coloca tipo roupas, acessórios, manias, medos, comidas favoritas, hobbys e o que te der na telha.

**Par**: Well, não tem muito que explicar.

**Mestres**: Escolha três dos Golds de LC.

**Pode ter cenas fortes?: **Sexo, cenas violentas, com sangue e etc.

**Posso mudar algo?**: Perguntinha báásica.

***

**Nome**: David Casper

**Sexo**: Masculino

**Idade**: 14 anos, Sagitário, 01/12

**Nacionalidade**: alemão, parte inglês.

**Aparência**: Cabelo loiro-platinado, quase prateados, olhos azul bem claros, tem um nariz fino, reto, pequeno e arrebitado, lábios também finos, rosados. Os cabelos são muito lisos e vão até a nuca e tem uma franja que cobre seu olho esquerdo. Tem um sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitos. Não é muito alto (1,65), magro (49 kg). Pele bem branca com um cheiro delicioso de canela e rosas, fica vermelho por qualquer coisa. Apesar do tempo que ficou longe das aulas de etiqueta e como se portar nas quais sua mãe o colocava, ainda tem uma postura refinada, anda com elegância e, por mais que esteja triste, sempre está com a cabeça levantada.

**Personalidade**: Melancólico, triste e solitário. Tímido, tem receio de se relacionar com outras pessoas. Seu semblante é sempre calmo. É inteligente. Indiferente, não é de sorrir muito, acha que o mundo é ruim demais para sua felicidade, mas quando o faz, é uma visão linda. Sensível, assustado, extremamente inocente, gentil, bondoso, tem horror à morte (tem medo de morrer e não queria que a morte existisse, ou seja, tanatofobia), tem hemofobia. Quando viaja para o mundo dos seus pensamentos, tem o costume de ficar enrolando no seu dedo uma mecha de seu cabelo, muitas vezes foi chamada sua atenção para essa mania, pois poderia ficar careca. Só se abre com seus verdadeiros amigos. É muito frágil, tem acrofobia, acluofobia, astrofobia e claustrofobia. (respectivamente, medo de altura, escuro, trovões e relâmpagos e de ficar em lugares fechados.). É alérgico a morangos, e menta, adora chocolate. Também é muito estabanado, derrubando tudo por onde passa e não precisa mais do que os seus pés para tropeçar em uma superfície plana. Nunca se relacionou intimamente com alguém, só teve uma amizade colorida com duas meninas do orfanato, mas era deveras tímido até para pegar na mão delas, mas quando se apaixona, se entrega de corpo e alma à pessoa, podendo sair machucado da história. Apesar da personalidade angelical, é bem ciumento.

**História**: Seus pais eram, respectivamente, empresário alemão e atriz inglesa, portanto muito ocupados. A única que lhe dava atenção era sua irmã, Pandora (disfarçada esperando o despertar de Hades e as 108 Estrelas), a qual ama muito, porém ela desapareceu misteriosamente quando ele tinha três anos. Por causa da ausência dos pais é que é tão solitário e triste. Os momentos mais felizes da vida do pequeno sempre foram os passados com a irmã e com o motorista pessoal, Hans. Este sempre foi muito gentil, bondoso e sempre gostou de David. Um dia, quando David voltava da escola com David (o motorista), este foi deixar a mochila dele no quarto, mas estranhou o quanto a casa estava silenciosa, pois os patrões estavam sempre ouvindo música clássica como Bach e Beethoven, discutindo e falando aos berros no telefone. Naquele dia, o garoto foi até o pai mostrar um desenho (ele tinha 5 anos) no escritório, encontrou-o deitado no chão envolto numa poça de sangue e com o corpo cheio de marcas de bala, mas é claro que ele não sabia o que era. Enquanto isso, Hans achava a mãe de David morta no quarto, no mesmo estado do marido. Ao ver tanto sangue, o pequeno não agüentou e desmaiou, daí veio sua posterior hemofobia. Viveu em um orfanato desde então, quando foi levado por um estranho homem de longos cabelos loiros para o Santuário.

**Poderes**: Tem um pequeno poder de cura e Telecinese.

**Golpes**:

- Tenma Koufuku

- Rikuddu Rinne

- Tembu Horin

- Tenkuuhaja Chimimouryo

- Sei San Sara

- Heavens' Redemption: Seu corpo inteiro brilha com uma luz branca e dourada, que pode tanto ser um escudo intransponível, como pode ser concentrada na mão, explodindo tudo que toca; tornando-se feixes e luz e atravessando o corpo do adversário ou sua forma final, na qual a luz é expandida em uma área muito grande, dizimando tudo em volta. Por ser danoso ao usuário e extremamente perigoso, seus mestres a tornaram uma técnica proibida. Também por gastar muito cosmo.

**Particularidades**: Tem medo de borboletas, lobisomens, altura, tempestades, sangue, da morte, claustrofobia, alergia a menta, morango, mofo, camarão e muitas outras coisas, vegetariano, tem uma pinta no... Pé!(RS) E uma vez encasquetou de fazer uma tatuagem nas costas. Pediu pro tatuador fazer qualquer coisa, e o doido fez um dragão gigantesco, quase causando um infarto no garoto. Gosta de sorvete de limão, cerejas, do sol e seu calor. Adora comida japonesa, toca piano desde os três anos, com sorte o orfanato para onde ele foi era para crianças da nata da sociedade e tinha um piano lá. Gosta de música clássica, e dos rocks do Evanescence. Aprecia muito a leitura e sempre se encontra na Biblioteca de Aquário, tomando chá com Dégel e lendo livros. Também canta muito bem. Geralmente usa roupas frescas, nas cores branca, bege, amarelo, azul-claro, verde e etc., porém que protegem do sol, que ao invés de deixá-lo bronzeado, queima sua pele deixando-o parecendo um camarão, além disso, nunca se esquece de passar o protetor solar fps 100.

**Par**: Regulus.

**Mestres**: Regulus, Asmita e Albafica, ficando, no final, com as técnicas de Asmita.

**Pode ter cenas fortes?**: Óbvio que sim! Bwahahaha!

***

_Well, é isso, flores do campo! Espero receber muitas fichinhas! E pra quem fez ficha pra outra fic e recebeu a notícia de que eu desisti dela, desculpas novamente! *reverência japonesa*_

_Gomenasai!_

_Kissus!_

_Tays H. Lestrange._


End file.
